Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to memory apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly to memory arrays and methods of reading memory cells in the memory arrays, such as in cross point memory arrays.
Description of Related Art
Many memory apparatuses have a controller configured to cause a memory access operation, such as a read operation, to determine whether a memory cell in a memory array has one state (e.g., a programmed state) or another state (e.g., an erased state). In some memory apparatuses, such determination of the state of the memory cell can be based on the detected value of a threshold voltage and/or a read current associated with the memory cell. For example, a threshold voltage of a memory cell exceeding a certain voltage may be associated with the memory cell being in a programmed state, whereas a threshold voltage less than a certain voltage may be associated with the memory cell being in an erased state. It will be appreciated that while it may be desirable to have a large threshold voltage difference or a large current difference (also referred to as a window) between programmed and erased states of the memory cells, statistical distribution of the memory cells may limit or even eliminate the voltage and/or current window. Thus, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for effective reading of memory cells in a memory array, where the threshold voltage and/or threshold current window is limited or eliminated.